villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
McLeach's Alliance
McLeach's Alliance is the team of villains, led by the ruthless poacher, Percival C. McLeach. While it does not have strong efficiency and reputation in the villains tournaments, it does plays play a major part in the first Disney Heroes vs. Villains War, with the faction dubbed as McLeach's Hunting Party. Members: Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Percival C. McLeach (Former head of the hunting party, killed by Monstro after the battle of the Pride Lands, later shade serving under Hades, thrown into the River Styx) ** Joanna (Pet of McLeach, escaped from river shortly before McLeach was killed, fate unknown after First War) ** The Hunting Dogs (A pack of hunting dogs, loyal to McLeach, most slain or defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, either in combat with the heroes or during the Firebird's rampage) * Alameda Slim (McLeach's primary lieutenant, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after the First War) ** The Willie Brothers (Nephews and henchmen of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) ** Junior (Slim's bison mount, fate unknown after Slim's defeat) ** Rico (Corrupt sheriff and poacher under the employ of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) ** Mr. Wesley (Smuggler under the employ of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) * Gaston (McLeach's primary lieutenant, killed by Bambi during the battle of the Pride Lands, later shade serving under Hades, thrown into River Styx) ** LeFou (Gaston's lackey, fate unknown after First War) * Clayton (Rogue and Double-Agent, also working for Governor Ratcliffe, tried to form his own faction after his betrayal was discovered, team broke up after the rise of the Firebird, killed in the battle of the Pride Lands while seeking vengeance against McLeach) * Amos Slade (Former poacher, in the assistance of McLeach, reformed and went to live on Patch of Heaven ranch after refusing to kill the Spring Sprite) ** Chief (Hunting Dog of Slade, went to live in the ranch of Patch Heaven, along with Copper and master) ** Copper ((Hunting Dog of Slade, went to live in the ranch of Patch Heaven, along with Copper and master) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Heroes Vs Villains War 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Former head of the hunting party, killed by Monstro after the battle of the Pride Lands, later shade serving under Hades, thrown into the River Styx) Joanna.jpg|Joanna (Pet of McLeach, escaped from river shortly before McLeach was killed, fate unknown after First War) The Hunter's Dogs.jpg|The Hunting Dogs (A pack of hunting dogs, loyal to McLeach, most slain or defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, either in combat with the heroes or during the Firebird's rampage) Alameda Slim.png|Alameda Slim (McLeach's primary lieutenant, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after the First War) Junior.jpg|Junior (Slim's bison mount, fate unknown after Slim's defeat) Willie Brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers (Nephews and henchmen of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) Rico.png|Rico (Corrupt sheriff and poacher under the employ of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) Mr. Wesley.jpg|Mr. Wesley (Smuggler under the employ of Slim, defeated in the battle of the Pride Lands, fate unknown after war) Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston (McLeach's primary lieutenant, killed by Bambi during the battle of the Pride Lands, later shade serving under Hades, thrown into River Styx) Lefou.jpg|LeFou (Gaston's lackey, joined with Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen, after master's supposed demise, reconcile with Gaston and McLeach in the second war) Disneyclayton.jpg|Clayton (Rogue and double agent also working for Governor Ratcliffe, tried to form his own faction after his betrayal was discovered, team broke up after the rise of the Firebird, killed in the battle of the Pride Lands while seeking vengeance against McLeach) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (Former poacher and lieutenant, lone survivor of the faction after the battle of the Pride Lands, reformed and went to live on Patch of Heaven ranch after refusing to kill the Spring Sprite) Chief (F.a.t.H).jpg|Chief (Experienced hunting dog of Slade, badly wounded during fight with Bambi and Tod, wounds healed after war, went to live on Patch of Heaven ranch with Slade and Copper) Copper.jpg|Copper (Young hunting dog of Slade, reformed after his life was saved by Tod when attacked by Zira, went to live on Patch of Heaven ranch with Slade and Chief after war) Mr. Winkie.jpg|Mr. Winkie (Former accomplice of the Hunting Party, conned the party by selling them void hunting permit, later joined forces with Pete, fate unknown after war) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:McLeach's Hunting Party Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains Battles Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains War (Disney Knight's)